Dragon Pup
Dragon Pup, or Papi is the final monster of the Four Bandits in Monster Girl Quest. She calls herself “of fire” and, unlike the other Bandits, she can actually use her associated element (by breathing fire). Along with Vampire Girl, she was feared because she is a dragon. Biography Chapter 1 After Luka defeats Vampire Girl, he finally meets the dragon who, not surprisingly, is a juvenile delinquent. He attacks once, realizing his slashes do nothing; Dragon Pup begins to cry like the others, then quickly shakes it off. Luka then strikes with Demon Decapitation, which knocks her down and she loses the will to fight. Having defeating the Four Bandits, Luka has her apologize to Iliasburg’s citizens, who forgive her for not being a potential threat. Dragon Pup then works at the Weapon Shop as a blacksmith-in-training. Before Luka and Dragon Pup part ways, she gives him the Red Orb, having stolen it from a group of people, and Luka vows to return it to its original owner. Chapter 3 When Ilias' forces invade Iliasburg, Dragon Pup fights against them alongside Tiny Lamia and Vampire Girl. She later receives a special gem from Tiny Lamia, one of three that Tamamo had given her. During the final assault on Iliasburg by Ilias' forces, these gems allow the former bandits to transform into adult forms temporarily, which allows them to turn the tides of the battle. After the war is over, Dragon Pup and two of her fellow bandits (excluding Goblin Girl) are asked by Tamamo to test Luka's resistance to temptation. If Luka gives in to their obvious attack, they gang-rape him and make him their sex slave. Monsterpedia Entry “An energetic girl from the Dragon race. Able to eat anything, she can live just like a human. Liking meat more than anything, they aren’t known for attacking men for semen. Even though she’s young, she still retains characteristics of full grown Dragons. However when her opponent is a young men, it seems as though she can’t help but rape him. Like others of the Dragon race, her body temperature is naturally high, which causes her vagina to be abnormally hot. Most men are forced to quickly submit to the combined tightness and heat of the Dragon Pup. After a particularly fierce battle, she is not satisfied with just raping her opponent once. Submitting to her reproductive instincts, she will continue to rape her opponent over and over repeatedly. Even though she is a young girl, she is still a member of the dangerous dragon race.” Attacks * *Intense Flame: Normal attack causing physical damage. * *Bite: Normal attack causing physical damage. * *Scratch: Normal attack causing physical damage. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Like the other Bandits, she receives the preemptive strike, although this attack is not a bind. Luka then attacks once, realizing he needs something better to cut through her thick scales. Using Demon Decapitation, he ends their little battle. If he succumbs to her power, she rapes him with vaginal intercourse. Afterwards, he is kept as a sex slave for the Four Bandits. Evaluation “Violated by a dragon like that... how pathetic. If a normal attack doesn't connect, why not try your strongest? Surely, it's a horrible monster's technique... But it's still very powerful. It may just be the fate of the Hero... Now go, oh brave Luka. For the people of Iliasburg, you must defeat the bandits!” Trivia *Dragon Pup is one of two monsters who does not have any requestable skills, the other being Granberia. *Dragon Pup is one of two monsters who do not use sexual techniques in battle, the other being Granberia. *Unlike the other Four Bandits, Dragon Pup can only be fought on Normal Mode. *If you somehow manage to bring Dragon Pup down to 0 hp using normal attacks, you will still not win. You must use Demon Decapitation. Gallery dragon pup.png|A teary Dragon Pup. dragon pup teary.png|A teary Dragon Pup in her chibi sprite form. dragon pup crying.png|A crying Dragon Pup. dragon pup happy.png|A happy Dragon Pup. Dragonpupallgrownup.png|Dragon Pup's (temporary) adult form. Category:Artist: Jingai Modoki Category:Battles With Interferences Category:Characters: Chapter 1 Category:Characters: Chapter 3 Category:Dragons Category:Four Bandits Category:Iliasburg Category:Irina Mountains Category:Loli Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1 Category:Monsters Category:Recurring Monsters